Big Man on Campus
by Mrs.Wholesome
Summary: Finally, it was my turn to be noticed-praised for every smile I gave and worshiped. No more Tanya Denali or any other fucker bring me down. I was invincible. Summary sucks E POV BxE. Lemons. Gangs. Some crime. Mainly lemons. E meets B at party.
1. Chapter 1

_Big Man on Campus_

**Hehe, I'm starting another story. My mind is on overload for some reason which is strange because I'm exhausted yet I'm writing this. Very strange of me. So, on with it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas.**

_Chapter One: _

**Edward**

I pushed my glasses further up on my nose, hurrying through the halls of the high school to get to Biology. I loved the class but dreaded sitting next to my partner.

Tanya Denali. She was probably on of the most evil bitches the world had ever known.

I walked into the class and everyone was talking and sitting at other desks with their friends. I went to my seat and pulled out my notebook to review my notes from yesterday.

"Hey Edward," A sickeningly sweet voice greeted me. I looked up to see Tanya smiling down at me. A frown tugged on my lips as I went back to my notes and pushed my glasses up again.

"Well aren't you awfully rude. Are-Are you wearing eyeliner? I mean, you're eyelashes look way too dark." She chuckled a bit. It wasn't my fault I had thick lashes. I had gotten my mother's eyes, lips, and hair but my father's face and build, along with self-control. No matter how bad I wanted to curse Tanya out, I refrained.

"Did you say Masen was wearing eyeliner? Is he emo or gay?" Mike Newton shouted from across the room.

"I think it's both actually," Tanya replied. I clenched my jaw to keep the slew of profanities from slipping through my lips.

Luckily, Mr. Banner came into the room, saving me from prolonged torture. The entire class, Tanya continued to kick me lightly under the table and drum her fingers. The period ended and I packed up as fast I could, not wanting to spend anymore time in there.

"Edward, can I talk to you for a moment please?" Mr. Banner called after me. I stopped and went to his desk. The rest of the class cleared out, leaving Mr. Banner and me alone.

"Edward, I just wanted to say, I think you could have a future with a medical career. Your grades are...remarkable. If you need a recommendation when you're filling out college applications, please just ask me and I'll gladly give you one." He assured me.

"Thank you sir." I nodded before heading to Spanish. My cousin, Emmett was in this class with me even though he was a senior and I was a junior. I walked in and took my seat in the middle.

Just as I sat down, Emmett came in.

"Hey Eddie, my man." We bumped fists and he took a seat behind me. Class began and I had to deal with Emmett telling me about his girlfriend Rosalie, describing her legs, ass, and breasts in great detail. I don't think my mind will ever be clear of that.

School was officially over. I raced out the building, finally free from that hell.

"Hey Edward! You want a ride home?" Emmett called to me from his jeep. I saw Tanya, Alice, Jasper, and of course Rosalie with him. The others I could deal with, but being in a car with Bella was too much to handle.

I shook my head and began walking in the direction of the diner. It took me twenty minutes to get there and my feet were starting to hurt.

When I got there, I dropped my book bag off in the back room and put on an apron before washing my hands.

"Hi sweetheart." My mother greeted. She was absolutely beautiful. Her bronze hair pulled up into a bun. Her eyes were tired, worn with too much work, but they were still a vibrant green.

"Hi Ma." I kissed her cheek, then her forehead, and then her other cheek. She grinned up at me before making me bend to kiss my forehead.

"I need you to take this order to table four for me." She showed me the plates of food on the counter and I picked up two before she loaded my arms with the other three. When I saw table four, my stomach dropped.

Tanya and her cronies were there. I took a deep breath and approached.

"Hi Edward." Alice greeted me. I smiled at her. "Uh, who had the burger medium well and fries?" I asked. Emmett raised his hand and I set the plate down in front of him before giving Alice the chicken fingers I knew she ordered. Jasper had gotten a Texas burger and Tanya a burger medium well also.

As soon as I set the plate in front of her, she turned her face up at it. "This isn't right; I can already tell it's too red." She gave me the plate back. I went to the kitchen and through it on the grill again, flipping it around a bit before placing it on the bun.

The second time I gave it to her, she took a bite before spitting it out.

"It's too burnt now. Do you even know what you're doing?" She hissed at me. I sighed and took her plate, getting her a completely new burger.

Tanya took the plate from me and took one bite of the new burger.

"It still isn't right." She told me blatantly. But I had had enough of this stupid game she was playing.

"Well if it isn't right, why don't you go home and make your own burger. There's nothing wrong with this one. It was on the grill the same amount of time as Emmett's made the same way-if you don't like it, then get out." I spat at her.

Tanya looked shocked. Maybe because I had never fought back when she felt the need to harass me. But, I quickly regretted it.

"Edward, I need to see you." My boss-Billy Black told me. Oh God. I followed him into his office and had a seat in front of his desk. I rubbed my hands together and licked my lips.

"Edward. You can't speak to the costumers like that. I understand she was being difficult, but have some self-control." He berated me.

"Sir, I'm truly very sorry about that. I've been on edge all day, and she just made me snap. But please, don't fire me. I need this job-my mother and I need this job." I begged.

He sighed and nodded. "But take this as a warning. The next time I might not be so generous." Billy told me.

"Thank you sir, it'll never happen again." I bowed my head and hurried to the kitchen where I scrubbed my hands clean again.

"What did he say?" Ma asked me.

"I got a warning, the next time I could lose my job." I told her, licking my lips again.

"Edward, I know it wasn't your fault. That little...bitch is always tormenting you, but please be careful, we really need the money." Ma begged me. I took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

I nodded and went back out to the seating area.

"So Edward, it looks like you keep jobs as well as you keep fathers-and you don't seem to have a great track record in that area." Tanya smirked at me. That comment really hit home.

Like I wasn't reminded of my dirt-bag father every moment Ma and I were working our asses off to make ends meet while he couldn't pay child support once a month. But, never once did my mother complain about, instead taking on more hours to give us what Edward Sr. couldn't.

I went to table five and took their orders before handing it to the chef and going back to table four where there was a thirty dollar tip left for me. That was pretty alright.

I worked until seven with my mom and then we left since our shift was over. Ma had taken the car; like she always does in the morning because of her twelve hour shift and then we ride back together.

Pulling up to the house, my eyes almost popped out of my head. Written on the large window of the house, in red paint it said:

**Edward: the emo homo**

My mom got out of the car and broke down crying on the pavement. I ran over to her and pulled her into my arms, rocking her back and forth. I picked us up and went into the house where I helped my mother onto the couch before setting the coffee machine and then getting a sponge and a bucket of soapy water.

I wrapped a blanket around my mother and took of her shoes before giving her the coffee. She was shaking slightly, tears running down her cheeks even though her sobs had stopped.

I went outside and washed off the window scrubbing as hard as I could to get the red paint off. When I checked my watch, it was nine o'clock.

Sighing, I threw the water onto the driveway and went back inside. The mail was on the floor in front of the door. I picked it up, sorting through. Phone bill, electric bill, water bill, mortgage, car note, junk mail...but no check to Elizabeth Masen from Edward Masen Sr. That bastard.

Sighing, I placed the bills on the table.

"Ma, get to bed, I'm going for a quick drive." I told her. She placed the cup on the coffee table and headed down the hall. I grabbed the car keys and locked up all the doors to the house.

Anger boiled under my skin. I was practically seeing red.

I drove until I came to the white mansion practically in the woods. I stopped in front of it and tried to swallow my tears before getting out of the car.

I knocked on the door, hearing the sounds coming from the TV. Emmett opened the door and I punched him straight in the eye.

He stumbled back, holding his face.

"What the fuck man?!" He yelled at me.

"Me? What about you! Isn't it bad enough you hang out with that bitch and act like one of her minions while she embarrasses me constantly. But you bring her to the diner to talk shit about my family-about my mother and father? And then vandalize my house-after mocking me for working so we can afford it? So what the fuck?" I yelled back, tears streaming down my face.

I took another swing at him, hitting his temple. By now, everyone had come out of the living room to see what was happening. Aunt Esme stood at the door with a dish towel in her hand. She looked shocked when she saw me and opened her mouth to speak but I ran.

I ran to my car until I got there and put my head on the hood of it, trying to gather myself.

Aunt Esme ran up to me and took me into her arms. I just cried some more and she held me tightly until I pulled away and got into the car, speeding away. I pulled up to my house and wiped my eyes before going to my room. Digging into my nightstand, I pulled a compass and pressed the thin, sharp blade to my wrist.

Digging a bit deeper, I saw a bead of blood appear and then I pulled it across, making a line of blood. Taking a deep breath, I wiped it on my shirt before slapping a band aid on and getting undressed, pulling on my pajamas.

I walked to my mother's room and climbed into bed with her. Her eyes were open and red from crying. She looked at me and offered a weak smile.

"I-I'm sorry for breaking down like that. I know I'm your mother and I need to be strong for you...But it was just so hard. And I know I depend on you a lot..." I cut her off there.

"I know Ma, I know. You're the strongest person I know. It's alright to show some weakness, Ma. I'll love you no matter how weak or strong you are. But, we depend on each other. I know money is tight and probably getting tighter. Plus...Senior isn't sending in checks. Maybe...we should ask Uncle Carlisle for some help. You can't keep taking on all these hours to make ends meet." I told her.

"Edward. You know I'm not going to ask your Uncle for money because he'll think we're in serious trouble and want to pay for everything. We don't need him. We've made it this far without Senior or Carlisle-or anyone else for that matter." Ma reminded me. She always told me that when times got tough.

When Senior first left, she told me to stop calling him Dad. I didn't understand because I was only six and asked why if he was my Dad. She had explained to me that he was only Dad if he was there to watch me grow up, since that wasn't happening anytime soon, he was Edward Sr. But I started calling him Senior because calling him my name was strange.

"Ma, I used to think you were invincible when I was younger-and I still do, like nothing could ever hurt you or make you tired. You always seem so strong to me, like you could do anything and everything. But, the rate you're going at...it makes me scared for you-terrified that something could make you...not invincible anymore, so please." I begged her.

Tears were falling from eyes but she brushed them away and nodded, running her hand through my hair.

"I love you, Edward." She whispered. "I love you too, Ma." I whispered back.

We finally went to sleep.

**XxX**

Seven in the morning, we were up getting ready for work since it was a Saturday. We walked out the door and locked up the house. Saturday was always a busy day, the diner was full of old people wanting tapioca and rice pudding.

Sunday, the senior center comes down for breakfast. Ma and I are usually all over that for tips and commission.

Monday, I didn't even think about going to school. I went to the diner and worked the same shift as Ma even though she protested. But, I reasoned that we could bring in more money and that Bella was probably planning some prank for me.

The next two weeks I didn't bother with school, getting my homework from this girl Angela. She was such a nice person, never had any ill will against anyone.

Unfortunately, Ma **forced **me to go to school. I packed up and walked in the usual rain. The last two weeks had been good, with the shifts we were working together; we had paid off all the bills for the month and still had a bit of spending money.

I was in a pretty happy mood. Until I walked to the front of the school and saw Emmett. His eye looked like it was healing, but it was a greenish yellow color, so was his temple.

I walked as quickly as I could, hoping he wouldn't see me.

"Hey, Edward!" He called out for me. Shit. I turned around and raised my eye brows.

"Those were quite a few blows you gave me a few weeks ago." He chuckled.

"That was quite a sign you painted me," I retorted. Emmett said nothing. "Are you expecting an apology or something because you sure as hell got what you deserved." I continued.

"No, no, nothing like that. Simply...acknowledging your presence I suppose." He grinned. It made me angry. Acknowledging my presence, like I was some fly on a god damned wall bothering.

"Well thank you so much for acknowledging my presence, I'm sure it'll make my mother much happier to know we weren't some random house you decided to defile but you chose us to acknowledge our place in your world." I scoffed before walking off.

School went on like usual. Lunch came and I sat with Ben, Ange, Tyler, and Eric. We joked around, throwing fries and stuff at each other while finishing up some homework for our next classes.

"Look Em, our little homo has some friends," Tanya crooned as she was walking by.

"Tanya, lay off. That's my cousin." Emmett told her. My jaw dropped. Emmett stood up for me?

"If you're so buddy, buddy, why don't you go sit with him then." She sneered at him. Emmett shrugged and walked over to our table.

"Do you guys mind if I sit here? It seems the bitch is in a bad mood." Emmett said the last part loud enough for Tanya to hear. She shot him a glare before sitting down with Jasper and Alice. Rosalie rolled her eyes before walking over to us.

Emmett sat down and Rose took a seat next to him. I guess they were like a team, if one left, the other did too.

"Edward, I guess I owe you an apology. For you know your house...and my comment early." Emmett struggled to get the words out. I had quite a bit more to say to him, but I decided his child like complex wouldn't be able to handle it.

I looked to Rosalie expectantly.

"When have you ever known me to resort to all that child's play?" She asked me. She had a good point, if Rosalie Lillian Hale had a problem with you; she came right out and said it. There were no games to play when dealing with her.

I shrugged instead before eating the rest of my fries. I wasn't planning on forgiving Emmett anytime soon. He may not like me, but my mother had changed his diapers before, taken care of him and he did that to her.

"Tonight, come to my house. My mother will be expecting an apology." I told him before deciding to head to class.

I got to biology early and took my seat, copying down the notes on the board while I was there. Mr. Banner wasn't there. The class slowly trickled in, most people talking to each other.

"What the hell Edward? Are you trying to turn my friends against?" Tanya demanded as soon as she came up to our table. I looked at her and tightened my lips into a line.

"Denali, shut the hell up. You're lucky I'm not pressing charges. Emmett just confessed that he helped you paint my house, if you don't want your Dad to find out, get away from me." I bit out. Her mouth snapped shut even though I was sure she had something else to say.

After work, Ma and I stumbled into the house. It had been a long night. Some travelling circus came through and stopped to eat. We didn't have enough food to feed them so I ended up going to the grocery store and buying food for the chef to cook.

In the end, we had so many tips, our pockets wouldn't fit any more. Walking through the door, Ma grinned at me.

"We have been extremely lucky this month; we probably made enough on tips alone to pay next months bills." She grinned at me. I kissed her hair.

"Well how do we celebrate, besides counting up this money?" I asked. Ma slipped off her shoes and sat on the couch, sighing in relief. I sat beside her and took her feet into my lap, taking one into my hand and beginning to massage it.

"Edward, you don't have to do that for me." She protested.

"Ma, you've been on your feet all day serving people, please." I waved it off. One thing I always loved about my mother was her feet. Even though she was on them all day long, since I was little I could remember walking into her room and she'd be giving herself a pedicure.

Her feet always looked great, painted a deep red color and perfect, her nails always looked trimmed and they smelled like peppermint.

Did I have a foot fetish because I liked the way feet looked? Most likely. I switched feet while Ma began to fall asleep on the couch. I knew she would be tired.

Her eyes opened and she got up to answer the door. I went with her. She unlocked the three locks and released the chain across the door, revealing Emmett who looked awfully sheepish.

Ma's hand flew up and slapped him across the face. His cheek immediately turned red. I just stood back and watched.

"What do you want?" Ma demanded.

"Aunt Liz, I wanted to apologize for what my friends and I did to your house. It was stupid and childish. And we're very sorry." He went on, unfazed by the slap he just received.

"Fine, but I'm telling your mother. Go home and get there before I call her." Ma told him before closing the door. She sighed and went into the kitchen to start some coffee.

"Go finish your homework, I'm gonna give myself a pedicure," I smiled at that. The house would smell like peppermint for at least three days until her next one.

I went to my room and cleaned up first, piled of clothes and books had been accumulating over the past few weeks and now it was starting to bother me. I put my clothes in a basket and headed to the laundry room.

I put a load in and then completed math and science homework. I had no English, social studies, or biology.

As I did my homework, I heard Ma on the phone yelling at her sister.

"Esme, he came to my door and told me him and his friends did it! Why would he lie about?!" She yelled.

"What? You think because Edward punched him, he told because he was scared?! He's two-hundred fucking pounds!" She shrieked after a comment Aunt Esme made.

"Edward ways one-hundred and sixty pounds, what's he gonna do to Emmett?!" She screamed. I winced. Ma's voice always got real shrill when she got angry.

"Are you calling my son a liar?!" She hissed. "Why would he need to lie about it?!" Her voice rose to a high-pitched squeal.

"Edward loves your family-you don't like us!" Ma argued. "Well why wouldn't he like you-he loves you!" She squawked.

"Esme. That is a bunch of shit! Your son is the one hanging out with that Denali girl!" Ma sneered. "Angel my ass! She's been tormenting Edward since he was six!" She yelled.

"So she's gonna hold a grudge for eleven fucking years?! That's absolutely ridiculous!" She spat.

"Oh I'm ridiculous?! How about this-I'm pressing charges. I have a full confession, I'll bring Emmett down to the station and tell Chief Denali exactly what's been going on for the past eleven years and see how he likes it. Maybe Edward will even bring Denali up on harassment charges while we're at it. I mean, why not? We've got more than ten years of dirt on her." Ma sounded smug.

But, I didn't doubt her for one minute. Aunt Esme was about to learn the hard way: Never underestimate Elizabeth Masen-especially when she's angry.

The phone was slammed down on the receiver and I grimaced. Any harder and she would've broken it.

**XxX**

I walked to school the next day. Emmett's jeep was parked and he was sitting on a bench with his head in his hands. Rosalie stood by him, not even attempting to comfort him. I walked a bit closer to hear what she was saying.

"I can't say you didn't get what you deserved. That's your family you treated like shit. Now you've got your mother and aunt fighting because you decided to be a dumb ass." She berated him in an emotionless voice.

"Rose, shut-up! I already know what I did!" Emmett snapped at her.

"You know what Em; call me when you decided to buy a brain." She scoffed and walked away. And I knew she wasn't coming back anytime soon.

Emmett looked up to watch his girlfriend walk away from him.

I kept walking but Emmett caught me.

"Edward!" He yelled. Every fucking time I was trying to avoid him, he caught me. I turned and walked towards him.

"Your mom is pressing charges on all of us! She plans to get Tanya in for harassment and vandalism, that'll cost at least three years! You gotta do something!" He pleaded.

I would have felt remorse. I was almost feeling it too. I guess I would never have any empathy because on the inside, I was laughing so hard I was crying.

"What am I supposed to do? Tell her you really were lying about doing it to appease us? She'll look stupid for fighting with your mother about it." I scoffed.

"Dammit Edward, why are you doing this?" He snapped at me.

"Because I can." I shrugged and walked off.

So you would think that's it, right? That Tanya Denali and her cronies would lay off because if they didn't they were going to jail. Wrong.

Ma and I get home to see the front window broken. She bites her lip and walks into the house, turning on the lights.

I walk to where the glass is and see something gold gleaming. Bending down, I pick up the necklace lying in the glass.

_Tanya_

It says in cursive. Bingo. I let out a chuckle before reaching in my pocket for my cell phone. I dialed 911.

"Hello, I'd like to report a break in." I said.

"Was anything stolen?" The operator says.

"Not that I'm aware of. But please hurry because I have some evidence that may tell who the criminal is." I told her.

"What's your address?" I gave it to her and hung up. Dropping the necklace, I went over to my mother who was sitting on the couch with her lips pressed into a line.

I sat beside her and put my head on her shoulder.

Soon, I heard sirens. Standing up, I opened the door and Chief Denali came in. Oh, this would be good.

"You said you had evidence?" He asked as soon as he stepped in. I walked over to where the broken glass was and pointed to the necklace.

He picked it up and gasped.

"I believe you should go arrest your daughter now." I grinned.

**XxX**

**Okay, Chief Swan is officially Chief Denali because the original plot for the story was that Bella was the bitch. Because of my slightly vindictive streak and need for revenge and such, I totally made her an extreme bitch that Edward was going to hate for ever even though I wanted them together and mistakenly put him with Tanya-So! I switched Tanya and Bella's characters and now all is right with the world once more. **

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Big Man on Campus_

**Okay, I think I'm trying to write a slow story, so bare with me.**

**Disclaimer: I won nothing**

_Chapter Two:_

**Edward**

The look on Chief Denali's face was priceless. I suppose I'm a bastard for taking joy in it, but I honestly didn't care at the moment.

He swallowed hard and went out the door.

"Edward, get in the car, I want to go to the station," Ma ordered me. I nodded and got into the car. Police officer's stayed behind and I saw them putting plastic covers over the window.

Ma sped off to the station, and I was reminded of where I got my driving skills from. She was well over forty miles above the speed limit. We were at the station in no time at all and Ma was dragging me through the glass doors.

I didn't resist as she practically threw me into a chair and she began pacing in front of me. It made me nervous.

"Ma, you're making me nervous." I told her. She stopped and took a seat next to me. My eye twitched as I watched her leg bounce up and down. I sighed, knowing she wouldn't sit still.

About twenty minutes later, Chief Denali came back with Tanya in handcuffs. She spotted me and gave me one of the most hateful glares I had ever seen. They kept walking into the holding area. An officer motioned for us to follow. They were in the interrogation room with the two way mirror in it.

Tanya sat down with her eyes cast down and her father sat down across from her.

"Tanya, I need you to tell me why you broke into the Masen household," Chief Denali told her. She shrugged.

"If you don't answer me, you're sentence could be longer." He told her.

"Because he threatened to press charges against me for harassment and vandalism." She mumbled.

"Did you vandalize their house?"

"I had help." She said. "Well we're not talking about who helped you, Tanya. I need to know why you did all this stuff to him." Chief Denali said in a soothing voice.

"Because he never fought back." She shrugged. My mother gripped my hand tightly, most likely to keep from going into the room and doing something she would regret.

"What do you mean he never fought back?" The chief asked.

"In the first grade he took a crayon I was about to use so I stole his book, it's been like that ever since. He didn't fight back." She explained.

Twelve years of torture because I took a crayon from her? That is absolutely ridiculous.

"How did you end up vandalizing his house?" Chief asked. The muscles in his neck were straining from anger.

"He told me off at the diner and I got angry. So I went to his house and spray painted a window." She told him. The worst part was that this was probably true.

"Do you realize you are facing up to five years of charges, correct?" Chief asked her. She nodded.

"Could you tell me what was going through your mind while you were doing this?" He asked next.

"That I wanted to get back at Edward for making me look like a bitch." Tanya sneered. How could I have made her look like a bitch? She did that very well on her own.

"And how was he making you look like a bitch?"

"Because every time I did something to him, he never said anything and just took it. Everything I did, he just took it. Other people started hating me because he wouldn't fight back." She growled.

Bella had some serious problems.

"Can I speak with the Chief?" I asked an officer. He nodded and held up one finger, motioning for me to wait.

"Chief, Masen wants to speak to you." He said through an intercom. The chief stood up and came out of the room, leaving Bella alone.

"I don't want to press charges, just quite a few consequences: A replaced window, three months of anger management, for her to see a psychiatrist, and three months of community service. Maybe seeing how much work the lower class has to do will change her mind on how she treats them," I grinned condescendingly.

"And I expect it all to go on her record." I added. Chief Denali sighed and walked back into the interrogation room.

"Well Tanya, it's your lucky day today. The Masen's have decided not press charges. But, you need to replace their window, you're going to be signed up for three months of anger management and community service and see a psychiatrist. This will all go on your records of course." He told her.

Tanya sighed and looked into the mirror. It was like she was staring straight at me.

"Edward, are you sure you don't want to press charges?" Ma asked me.

"Yeah, I figure for the next ten years, I can work the same job she has, be in the same classes and torture her too. You know the saying, an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. She wasted ten years of my life, why not waste ten years of hers?" I shrugged, grinning to let her know I wasn't serious.

"God you sound just like your father," She rolled her eyes. I knew in the way she said it, it wasn't meant to be malicious, when I was young, Senior's motto was always do unto others as they do unto you. He didn't believe in turning the other cheek.

Chief Swan came back out again.

"May I just, speak to Tanya for a moment?" Ma asked.

The chief nodded and Ma stepped through the door. She took a seat across from Tanya and smiled.

Tanya looked up at her, and I noticed something in her eyes. She was ashamed.

"Well, Ms. Denali, I simply wanted to let you know that you are by far the most evil, manipulative, conniving, bitch I have ever seen. And everything that comes towards you, you most certainly deserve, and I hope you never forget my face because the next time I see you, I want you to remember who punched you right in yours." Ma said in one of the sweetest tones I had ever heard.

It was almost as if she were complimenting Tanya on her hair and not threatening and insulting her. Ma got up and walked out the door, walking past the shocked Chief and grabbing my arm.

"Come on Edward, you have school tomorrow." She reminded me. I walked to the car in a trance, my mother, I will admit; behind closed doors she had quite the temper. But in public, anywhere where people outside the family were, she was probably sweeter than Aunt Esme.

So, hearing her talk to Tanya like that was truly a shock. She drove home at break neck speed and waltzed into the house with skip in her walk.

I followed her to the kitchen where she went into the liquor cabinet-the one with a padlock and opened. She grabbed a bottle of red wine and got two glasses.

"Ma, what are you doing?" I asked her.

"We're celebrating, one glass won't kill you." She waved it off and handed me the half full glass. She sipped on hers happily, humming some mysterious tune.

"Edward, what do you say, play me a song," She asked. I chuckled and walked into the dining room where our piano was. It wasn't particularly spectacular, a simple upright piano.

I sat down at the bench and Ma sat beside me and looked at me expectantly.

I put my hands on the keys and played out Ma's song. It started out with a mix of deep and high pitched notes and ended the same way.

When I was done, she sighed and kissed my head.

"You're so talented; you get it from your father." She stood up and stretched. Once again, she was complimenting on facets of my personality that I got from him.

Ma had gone into her room and changed her clothes before coming back out in sweat pants and a shirt she stole from me.

"Hey, I've been looking all over for that shirt!" I told her.

"It's ratty anyway, where were you gonna wear it?" Ma challenged me.

"It's the principle of the matter," I pointed out. She snorted and walked into the kitchen, getting a bag of popcorn and putting it in the microwave.

"I figure we can watch GoodFellas tonight, I'm in the mood for some crime." Ma told me. I nodded and took the DVD from the TV stand and popped it in.

The microwave beeped and Ma poured the poured the popcorn into a bowl.

She sat beside and held the popcorn.

I have to admit, that Henry Hill was someone to look up to. I knew it was stupid to even think about being in the Mafia considering Forks' version of a gang was Mike Newton and a few friends with baseball bats.

But, the money they brought in, if I had that type of money from a bit of ricatto, Ma and I would be set for life. I could get her a nice house-without the tackiness of the seventies and their fake-rock, sliding walls.

I put those wishes for a bit of action to the back of my mind and put the dreams of law school in the front. It was movies like this that got people doing stupid things, it didn't help that everyone in the movie was practically an idiot.

It went off and I laughed at the irony of it. Henry ended up living in some suburb as a normal person with no action-much like the rest of us.

"Okay Ma, get to bed." I ordered her.

"Yes Dad." She mocked me. I stood up and stretched before taking the empty bowl and emptying the kernels into the garbage and washing the bowl.

Looking at my watch, it was almost twelve. I got to bed and smiled at the thought of a Tanya Denali torment free day tomorrow.

So you would think that's it right? Once more, wrong. I wish this ridiculous drama had ended there. It was becoming too much to bear.

**XxX**

It was the day of graduation. I had made it through the rest of the school year with minimal contact with Tanya Denali. She didn't look at me, didn't say a word unless needed, she was my biology partner after all.

So, here I was standing on the stage of our auditorium, receiving my diploma, Ma in the front row with her camera, Aunt Esme right next to her, both of them in tears. I shook hands with the principal and walked off the stage and back to my seat.

People got up on stage, getting their diplomas and returning. Emmett received his diploma and walked off, Tanya was next.

"Tanya Denali," Mrs. Cope called out. Bella stood up and received her diploma. As she took it, she looked right at me and smirked before averting her gaze. Her eyes got wide with shock I suppose so I looked to where she was looking.

My blood seemed to freeze in my veins. I recognized him from the pictures on the mantel at our house, it his dark hair, he looked almost exactly like me, except he looked slick, like oil.

Edward Anthony Masen Sr. was in the same room as me after twelve years. My breathing got heavy and I clenched my hands into fists. The ceremony ended and we took the senior photo. I raced off the stage and found Senior before my mother could.

I didn't want her to see him because I didn't know what she might do to him. No doubt it would be violent.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded as soon as I was face to face with him. I was surprised that I was slightly taller than. I was about 6'3" so Senior was maybe 6'1".

"Just wanted to see my eldest son graduate." He explained.

"Eldest? You left me and mom to start a new family or something?" I growled. Why of all days did he decided he wanted to rebuild his relationship **eldest **now?

"It didn't happen quite that way," He chuckled. It scared me, knowing that his laugh was so close to being the same as mine.

"I don't have time for you, get out of here before Ma sees you," I scoffed and began to walk away.

"Wait, Edward. I was thinking, we could catch up sometime. Will you give me a call?" He handed me a card with his cell number on it. I sighed and tucked it into my sleeve, watching him walk away.

I made my way through the crowd back to the family.

"Edward, where'd you go?" Ma asked me.

"Just chatting with a friend," I told her before wrapping my arms around her. She grinned before shrugging me off.

"Go stand over there, I want a picture of you in your cap and gown." She shoved me into an open space and positioned her camera. I grinned lopsidedly for her. The flash nearly blinded me. I blinked rapidly to clear the dots that were in front of my eyes.

"Okay, one with Emmett." She told me. Emmett and I hadn't spoken since he asked me not to press charges. We stood together and grinned. Acting came easy to me I suppose.

We took a few pictures together and then I took some with Angela.

The plan for after graduation was to head up to Seattle to eat at the Cheesecake Factory. We got into our cars and drove for two hours.

Ma sung along to her seventies music-not that I would admit it, but she had gotten me into it as well. I hummed along to Undun by Guess Who. Finally, we got to the restaurant. Uncle Carlisle parked next to us and we walked in together.

A hostess showed us to our table that Uncle C had reserved for the six of us. I sat next to Alice and Ma. On the other side was Uncle C, Aunt Esme, and Emmett.

We got the spring rolls, and northern style spare ribs as starters. Those were very good. I had never been here before. Just as we got our meals, another waiter came by with an Orange Peel Manhattan and placed it in front of Ma.

"Excuse me, I didn't order this," She told the waiter.

"The gentleman over there said to deliver this to you," The waiter pointed out Senior who had his head turned away from us. Had he seriously followed us here?

"Well you tell the gentleman over there that I have an eighteen year old son who lives with me and I'm not interested," She told the waiter. He let a small chuckle escape him before walking over to Senior and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ma, don't do that, you should date more," I scolded her.

"Honey, this day is about you and Emmett, I'll date when I have the time," She took my hand in hers.

"Liz, I agree with Edward. When they get settled with University, I'm setting you up," Aunt Esme told her.

Ma sighed and took a sip of the drink Senior had given her. Dinner continued centered on college and what we would be doing.

Emmett had decided to go into physiology and I was going to be in criminal law.

We got out of the restaurant around four and headed back to the cars.

"Edward, I'm having a big party tonight, you should come." Emmett told me.

"I don't know Em, I mean, I gotta get back to the dinner and-" Ma cut me off though.

"Edward, go have some fun, it'll be fine." She told me. I nodded. We got into our cars and headed back to Forks.

Two hours later, I was in my room changing into jeans and a t-shirt. As I took off my button-up shirt, a paper fell out of the sleeve. I had forgotten that Senior gave me his number.

I picked it up and stared at his name long and hard.

Taking my phone out of my pocket, I dialed the number on the card and pressed the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" Senior asked.

"This is Edward." I told him.

"Oh, Edward. How are you?" He asked conversationally.

"Let's cut to the chase, meet tomorrow at the beach around seven in the morning." I got straight to the point.

"Okay, see you then," He agreed before hanging up.

I closed my phone and tossed it on the bed to finish getting ready. By seven thirty, I was heading out the door to the party.

Ma decided to take the night off so I could have the car. So, I got into the car and headed up to Emmett's. When I got there, the music was loud and practically shook the ground.

Walking into the mansion, I was immediately passed a red plastic cup which I immediately threw out.

I walked into the living room and saw Emmett. He nodded at me before continuing to dance with Rosalie. I moved from room to room in the dim lights of the house until I got to the kitchen where I grabbed a beer.

"Hey! You wanna dance?" I turned around to see a brunette asking me that.

She had caramel eyes and a pretty smile. I nodded as I sipped my beer before following her out to the living room against.

She started grinding her hips into mine, smirking slyly.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Bella, what's yours?" She turned and grounded her ass into me. I groaned a bit.

"Edward." I told her before grasping her hips.

"Well Edward, do you wanna go upstairs with me?" She asked, turning around again. I grinned at her and followed her upstairs.

We went to a guest bedroom and Bella locked the door behind her. She came up behind me and began to unbuckle my belt and jeans.

She shoved them down and I stepped out of them before facing her. She had on a pair of shorts and a tank top. It wasn't particularly slutty, just extremely relaxed.

She pulled down her pants and panties and climbed onto the bed. I took off my boxers and got behind Tanya who was on all fours.

Reaching into the nightstand, I found a pack of condoms and took one.

I slipped it on before pushing into Bella's cunt.

She was fucking tight. We both groaned at the friction before I started thrusting into her.

"Edward, I don't usually do this." She gasped.

"Me neither," I grunted.

"I mean...I'm a...lesbian, but my girlfriend, I'm trying to make her jealous." She explained between moans. Now that was hot. The thought of Bella with another girl, kissing her, touching her. I almost came.

She mewled when my thrusts got harder.

"Fuck Edward," She groaned, pushing back against me. I snaked my hand between her thighs and pressed down on her clit. She whimpered and her walls clenched around my cock, holding me tightly.

Her arms caved in as she orgasmed, panting and gasping for breath. I felt my balls tighten and grunted as I came.

I slid out of her and pulled of the condom, tying the end in a knot to keep anything from escaping.

Bella sat up from the bed, shaking lightly as she stood up and pulled on her panties. I put on my boxers and jeans and looked over at the girl who had blushed a bright red.

She turned and faced me before clearing her throat.

"Um, like I said, I don't usually do this, me and my...partner are going through a tough time," She said embarrassedly.

"Me neither...um, do you want to talk about it?" I asked her.

"You don't mind, I mean, I'm sure you'd rather be down there getting more pussy than up here listening to me bitch about my problems," She let out a little laugh.

"I'm honestly not the partying type, it's my cousin's party," I sat down on the bed and she took a spot next to me.

"Neither am I. My cousin Rosalie invited me. Me and Claire got into a fight so I came down from Seattle for this party." Se sighed.

"Seattle? That's pretty long of a travel for a party," I noted.

"Yeah, I only came to piss her off. But, this is pretty good for a bunch of small town kids." She nodded.

"I suppose so, but you can't underestimate Alice and Emmett's skills when it comes to party planning," I grinned.

"I suppose so. So, you graduated today?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to the University of Washington in September," I told her.

"That's great, so am I! What are you majoring in?"

"Criminal Law, and you?"

"The same. What are the chances that two law students meet at a party their cousins invited them to?" She giggled.

It did seem a bit coincidental.

"So, you talked about having a fight with...Claire," I said.

"Yeah, we just got together, we were friends before the relationship. Claire was...bisexual and was more into guys, but girls when there was a threesome going on. I had liked her before she decided to date me. So she finally came up to me and said she wanted to give us a try without a man interfering and I agreed. So we've been dating for two months and I walk into our apartment and see her with her ex boyfriend in the bedroom. I don't know how I'm even gonna go home," She cried.

I wrapped my arms around her.

"Why don't you stay with Rose for a few days? I'm sure she won't mind while you clear you head. But, my honest advice is to find someone who only wants you, and not everyone else." I told her.

"Thanks Edward. Maybe you should rethink the whole career choice and become a psychiatrist, your patients will get over their problems and have a hot doctor to ogle," She joked.

I laughed at that. While that career choice did sound interesting, I didn't want to sit for hours a day and listen to people bitch about what's going wrong in their lives.

"As appealing as that sounds, I don't like to listen to every person with a problem whine about it." I explained.

"Does that mean I'm the only one allowed to whine about my life to you?" Bella teased.

"No, that means you got a free pass this time. The next time, you owe me something in return." I grinned.

"Okay, I guess I'll be here a few days so, the next time I decide to complain, I'll call you up nice and early and then I'll take you to breakfast." She told me with a sure nod.

"Alright, well, I suppose I should give you my number if you plan to do that." I chuckled. Bella took her phone from her pocket and handed it to me. I programmed my number into it and handed it back to her.

"Alright, I guess we should get back down there," I sighed and stood up. "Yeah," Bella agreed and walked back down together.

**XxX**

The next morning, I woke up at about seven. I threw on some clothes, not even bothering to shower because I planned to make this a quick affair.

Mom wasn't working until eight, but I didn't take the car because it might wake her up.

So, I rode my bike there. It didn't take too long. When I got there, a black Aston Martin Vanquish was parked in the sand. That was my dream car. It was like...sex on wheels.

The only thing that ruined the image was Senior resting against it smoking a cigarette. I dropped my bike and walked over to him, standing about a foot away.

"I'm surprised you came." I told him honestly.

"Why?" He asked. I let out a laugh. I had twelve years of pent up rage I wanted to let out.

"You can't even pay child support once a month, or a phone call on my birthday, maybe just one every now and then just to see how Ma's doing, but now, out of the blue you decided to show up and ruin everything! We were finally getting a lucky break and you go and ruin everything!" I shouted at him.

"Edward, I understand you're angry, but I had to leave, I couldn't stay with you guys any longer," But I cut him off.

"Angry?! I'm beyond angry, I'm livid! You have no clue what Ma had to go through. When you left-without so much as a goodbye that was the first time I had ever seen her cry! You made my mother cry! The second time was when we almost couldn't pay the bills because money was tight-especially with your three times a year checks that didn't do shit! But she never even complained about it, never complained about how she was working for thirteen or more hours seven days a fucking week so we could keep the house while your off with your new family living it up!" I yelled.

"Edward, the feds were gonna come after me if I stayed there! I had to pack up and go to New York so they wouldn't find me. I just happened to meet someone there, and we ended up moving to Seattle-so I could keep an eye on you," Senior explained.

"Seattle?! You could have been fucking walking to our house to put those checks in the mail. You could have stuffed a couple hundred into an envelope and put it in the mailbox. You keep coming up with excuses for being a bad parent and now you seem to want something from me," I growled at him.

"You're right, I do want something from you. In Seattle, I heard you were going to school there...my partners would like for you to join the family business," Senior explained.

"And what would the family business be?" I snipped.

"Um, we dabble in a bit of everything. Ah, do you see that car?" He pointed out the Vanquish. I gave one nod.

"How do you think I bought it, I mean it is a very expensive car." He chuckled a bit.

"Did you rob a bank?" I asked half-heartedly.

"No, but something close. Have you ever heard of ricatto? Do you speak Italian still?" He asked me.

"Yes I still speak Italian, it was the first language you taught me, but I'm sure you have new family memories replacing me, so you might not remember," I snapped.

"And what the hell does blackmail have to do with anything?" I added.

"Blackmail is exactly how I got that car," Senior told me.

"Are you trying to suck me into my own version of GoodFellas? That is absolutely ridiculous or are you trying to play into my own small fantasy of wanting to be a gangster? You're ridiculous, you can't think of any other excuse besides being in the mafia?" I spat.

"Edward, why would I lie to you after twelve years? What more do I have to lose?" He let out a humorless laugh.

"If...**if** I believe this story, why are you telling me this? Let me rephrase that, what do you want from me?" I sighed. It was too early in the morning to be arguing about his stories.

"Well, my boss was saying to me the other day, 'Tony, you got another son, bring him into the business-the more the merrier'. Now, I told him I didn't want to, I hadn't spoken to you for a while but he says to me, 'bring him in or I'll get him myself', so I thought it would be best to bring you in," Senior explained.

I stayed silent. Senior looked at me expectantly. I blinked.

"And when do you expect me to see this boss of yours?" I finally asked him.

"Well, he said to bring you today, as soon as possible. So I figured, we could ride to Seattle together and go see him," Senior explained hesitantly.

"And did you think that bringing an extra super cool car was gonna make me hop right in? Well you were right, let's drive two hours to Seattle singing the wheels on the bus the whole way there!" I said with sarcastic enthusiasm.

"Edward, I didn't want to do this but..." Senior trailed off before reaching into his waistband and pulling out a hand gun.

I honestly thought my heart was gonna try and pound its way out of my chest. But, my mind controlled it. I had something over him.

"Are you seriously expecting me to be scared? Do you want me to flee and run screaming to my mother about the big bad man who threatened to shoot me if I didn't go with him? Are you fucking stupid? You **need** me, let's get that straight. Your boss wants to meet me, and I can assure you he didn't mean dead. If you were actually gonna shoot me, you would have it aimed at my head and shot me already. Those threats don't work on me, and I'm not stupid so don't treat me like I am." I scoffed.

I dug into my pocket and pulled out a pack of Newport, grabbing one and jamming it between my lips before using my lighter.

"Now, give me a serious reason on why you need me to go to Seattle with you, and none of that gun shit," I said between puffs of smoke.

"If you don't come with me, Tino is gonna kill me," Senior explained.

"I need another reason besides that, that was worst than the gun." I told him. A smirk played on my lips.

"I have a wife and kids at home, they need me," He tried again.

"Yeah um, as moving as that may be, not jerking any tears from my eyes or wrenching my heart from its place in my chest, you need to try a lot harder?" I yawned.

"He's gonna go after your mother if you don't." He finished with a smirk. That one got to me. The smirk did too. I went at him. I swung wildly, too enraged to think about where I was punching him until he rolled on top of me and hit me over the head with the barrel of his gun.

**XxX**

I woke up and it was dark. My head was pounding like crazy and ached. Plus, it was dark. I could hear voices murmuring around me and then I realized that my eyes were still closed.

I struggled to open them.

"He's awake," A raspy voice whispered. I opened my eyes and saw Senior staring at me. My eyes flew open and my fist flew right into his face. I flew up from my place on a bed and jumped onto the older man and grabbed his gun from his waistband. I held it to his temple.

"You fucking bastard, threatening my mother like that! I should fucking shoot you for that! I wonder how your family would take it, knowing that you oldest son was the one to kill you and not some made up mafia boss!" I growled, pressing the gun closer to his head.

Suddenly, I was pulled off him by two sets of hands. I was dragged backwards and placed on the bed.

"Woah there kid, you got a lot of spirit in you, huh?" The raspy voice chuckled.

I shrugged out of their grasp and turned around. Everyone in the room had on an expensive suit and I hadn't showered today. Talk about feeling inadequate.

Each had a blank mask on their face and standing ramrod straight.

"Take me home or I call the police." I threatened. Everyone around me broke out in laughter. They didn't realize how serious I was.

Not only did I have plate numbers, but I had locations, names, past locations. It wouldn't be too difficult-I think. But I wouldn't tell them that.

Senior was the only one who didn't laugh.

"Guys, don't underestimate him. He's at the top of his class-remember I told you he was gonna be a lawyer. Gathering information is what he's supposed to do." He told them.

If we had a relationship, I would have nodded in agreement.

What do you want from me?" I sighed. My head had a dull pounding right in the back from where Senior had hit me.

"You see kid"-I had to cut him off.

"Stop calling me that-I'm eighteen years old." I snapped. He chuckled and tousled my hair. I flinched away and ran my hand through it.

"So Tony here was telling us how great you are with people-he always goes on and on about how wonderful his oldest son his, how he's gonna do him proud by being a lawyer, so I say to him, bring this kid in, maybe he can work out some favors for me," The man with salt and pepper hair and slightly obese.

"You do realize that 'Tony' has not seen me in almost twelve years-nor have I spoken to him, correct?" I asked, just for confirmation.

"Twelve years?! Tony, you can't do a simple thing for me and tell me the truth?! What type of father goes away without any kind of contact? All those kids I have, they each get a birthday card filled with money. Of course, a few of them are in their twenties, but they know I love them none the less, even my grandkids get money," He chuckled.

Senior-Tony just looked down in shame. I grinned, he was ashamed of him self, I liked it.

"Anyway, I figured, I want your family to be apart of my family. You need anything, money, clothes, cars-anything at all, you ask me for it," The man told me.

"What do you want in return?" I asked. There was no such thing as free. You always had to give something in return. Example: I get free breakfast at the diner every Saturday and Sunday, payment; I work there seven days a week for two free meals. What an amazing exchange! (Let my sarcasm be noted)

"You're smart. In exchange, you work for me. When you pass your bar test-which I have confidence in you to do so, you handle cases for me." He explained.

"Do I get whacked if I lose a case?" I asked. I may have sounded sarcastic, but I was quite serious.

"You've been watching GoodFellas, haven't you?" He accused me.

"It's my mother's favorite movie." I admitted sheepishly.

"And a smart woman she is. What's her name? I'm Tino by the way,"

"Elizabeth Carmanelli," I told him.

"Carmanelli?! Those women of that family, so vivacious and beautiful. One of my nieces, her father's brother is married to a Carmanelli-Bella Swan, I think she spent too much time with them though; she has a lot of their charm and character. And that luscious brown hair and those big brown eyes-shame the daughter is a lesbian, you two would have been good together." He chuckled.

"Well, if we're done here, I'll be leaving now," I grabbed my sweater and headed for the door.

"Hey, Eddie"-I cut Tino off.

"My name is Edward-not Ed or Eddie, Edward." I told him. I hated Eddie because it made me sound like a five year old.

"Okay, Edward. We're not done yet. Come have a seat, we'll talk for real this time." He gestured for me to go back over.

"Now, you know my side of the deal. But what do you want from us?" He asked me.

"I would like world domination with Tanya Denali as my labor slave." I said, completely serious. "However, I don't think that I have the perseverance, will, or intelligence for a plan so devious. So, I will settle for Tony here paying all the child support he has missed, as well as spousal support, a new wardrobe for both my mother and I, and a week at the best spa in Seattle for my mother-she could use the relaxation." I grinned.

"That's 162,000 dollars with just child and spousal support!" Tony gasped.

"If you had paid it before, you wouldn't be worrying," I shrugged. He growled and clenched his hands.

"You honestly don't have to if you don't want to, I can walk away now, and never let anyone know what went on today. I can go back to Forks and work long shifts at the diner seven days a week-along with Ma. She hasn't had a real break for as long as I can remember." I sighed wistfully.

"Fine!" I heard Tony growl out.

"That guilt working certainly came from your mother-those Carmanelli's know how to make you feel bad!" Tino whooped.

"Believe me, I know. But, if you will excuse me gentlemen, I have to get home. I will be expecting a call tomorrow-and just for future reference, I don't do dirty work. At best I'll mop a floor." I gave a two fingered wave before walking out the door.

**XxX**

**Finally, another chapter done. Yay!**

**Ricatto-blackmail**


End file.
